Pot and pan lid holders are well known generally. The following patents illustrate lid holder devices which are believed to be representative of the current state of the prior art: U.S. Pat. No. 5,170,978, issued Dec. 15, 1992, U.S. Pat. No. 5,297,766, issued Mar. 29, 1994, U.S. Pat. No. 2,662,717, issued Dec. 15, 1953, U.S. Pat. No. 2,165,654, issued Jul. 11, 1939, U.S. Pat. No. 4,998,627, issued Mar. 12, 1991, U.S. Pat. No. 6,003,688, issued Dec. 21, 1999, U.S. Pat. No. 5,810,308, issued Sep. 22, 1998, U.S. Pat. No. 5,396,993, issued Mar. 14, 1995, U.S. Pat. No. 6,997,329, issued Feb. 14, 2006, U.S. Pat. No. 5,246,195, issued Sep. 21, 1993, U.S. Pat. No. 5,242,060, issued Sep. 7, 1993, U.S. Pat. No. 5,038,945, issued Aug. 13, 1991 and U.S. Pat. No. 3,192,894, issued Jul. 6, 1965.